parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Character's Life Part 11
Transcript *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): Aah! I've just about had it with these losers! Flaming death! *(Animals (Sing (2016) Clip) *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): I hold in my hand the match-- the match that decides whether two bugs live or die this very evening. *(The Bean Scouts (Camp Lazlo) Clip): In a moment *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): I will light this trail of matches... *(Matches): Leading to a sheet of *(Image of jack olaf and red fly paper.png): Flypaper dowsed in lighter fluid! *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): Aimed directly at the flypaper *(Crash and Eddie Clip): Are Crash and Eddie, the pill bug cannonballs! *(Sulley Clip): The cannon will be triggered by Sulley, trained to jump at the *(Image of julien and dory timer.png): Sound of this bell... set to go off in 15 seconds. *(Monkeys (Between the Lions) Clip): Our pill bugs' *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): Only hope of survival is... our mistress of the high wire, *(Andie (The Nut Job) Clip): Andie! Secured to a web line of exact length, Andie will *(Pencils and flypaper): Plummet down to these two posts, spinning a web of safety *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): In less than 15 seconds! *(VeggieTales Characters Clip): Not *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): Good enough, you say? Well, what if they were all... blindfolded! *(Image of crash and eddie wearing the hiding eyes.png.png) *(Image of andie wearing the hiding eyes.png) *(Image of sulley wearing the hiding eyes.png): (Chuckles) *(Image of julien and dory wearing the hiding eyes.png) *(Image of thomas wearing the hiding eyes.png) *(Monsters (Sesame Street) Clip): Ladies and gentlemen, may I suggest *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): That those of you with weak constitutions leave the arena. *(Crash and Eddie Clip): For this act is so dangerous that if the slightest thing *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): should go wrong. *(Match burn) *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): No! *Andie (The Nut Job): Go? Okay, through the tunnel! *(King Julien Clip) *Dory: Whoa! *Sulley: (Laughing) *(Crash and Eddie Clip) *(Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Clip): Whoa! *Olaf: (Screaming) *Jack Skellington: Bloo! Oh, no! *(Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Clip): (Gruning) *Andie (The Nut Job): Oh! *(Burns the matches) *(Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Clip): (Whimpering) *Red (The Angry Birds Movie): Water! We need some water! *Jack Skellington: Water, water, water! *Olaf: Ow! *Philo and Gunge (Fraggle Rock): (Laughing) *(Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Clip): (Grunting) *(Burns matches): Get me outta here! *(Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Clip): Oof! (Laughs) *(Burns the flypaper) *(Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) Clip): (Cheering) *(Burns) *(Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Clip) *Andie (The Nut Job): It's the web. I'm sorry. *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): You're all fired. *Andie (The Nut Job): Huh? *Red (The Angry Birds Movie): We got the water! *Olaf: P.T! *Jack Skellington: Whoo! *(Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Clip) *B.E.N. (Treasure Planet): Whoa! Burn 'im again! Gallery jack olaf and red fly paper.png julien and dory timer.png crash and eddie wearing the hiding eyes.png andie wearing the hiding eyes.png sulley wearing the hiding eyes.png julien and dory wearing the hiding eyes.png thomas wearing the hiding eyes.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:A Bug's Life Parts